


Darkness

by XxCrazzyKittyxX



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha Rude, Alpha Rufus, Alpha Vincent, Alpha Zack Fair, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta Elena, Beta Tifa, Beta Tseng, Daddy Tseng, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Cloud, Past Rape/Non-con, Rough Kissing, Smut, Teddy Bear Rude, cuteness, omega reno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxCrazzyKittyxX/pseuds/XxCrazzyKittyxX
Summary: A Reno x Rude fanfic I started a while ago.The site I originally posted on there couldn't be any 18+, it was all STRICTLY PG 13 stuff only, which limits my creativity. But here, you'll get all the juicy stuff ;)
Relationships: Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Female Character(s), Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Kudos: 16





	1. Be Mine?

Reno was still limping around after the last "fight" he got into yesterday. It didn't end well for the other guys, Rude had ended up beating them into bloody pulps, they were not recognizable in any way. Reno remembered being picked up off the floor, hurting. Trailing behind his partner as they were heading to Wall Market, for some much needed time off. They were heading to the Honeybee Inn to relax a little. Both were wearing some more comfortable clothes compared to their usual Turk outfits. Reno was wearing, black sneakers, a pair of tight black colored jeans and a dark red V neck shirt, though his arms were covered in bruises. Rude was wearing, black boots, a comfy pair of green camo pattern cargo pants, and a light grey shirt that showed off his muscles.

Should the omega be out of the hospital? No. Was he? Yes. Why? Because Reno didn't listen to anyone, he wasn't going to stay in a hospital bed for days and be treated like a small child. That wasn't his style, at all. But, of course Reno wasn't going to complain, well once they got there anyways, while they were walking he made sure to cause a tiny bit of ruckus for Rude. "Ya know, it is like I'm getting stabbed with every step." Reno said softly, though, it hurt Rude more than the big guy let on.

Rude pretended like it didn't hurt him, pretended that he didn't feel like he failed to protect the beautiful redhead. "I offered to carry you, but you refused. So I don't want to hear it." Rude said, glancing back at his red haired partner, a small pained smile formed on the corner of his lips. Why was it that Reno usually made him smile, even when he was broken? They were both broken in different ways. The redhead was a pain in the ass, and seeming to pick a bunch of fights lately, but that usually didn't bother Rude when it did bother a bunch of other people. "You know.. If you quit trying to pick fights, you wouldn't keep getting hurt." Rude lightly teased Reno, verbally poking at him, hoping to make the redhead smile.

A small frown formed Reno's face. "Hey. I don't pick fights. They pick me." He tried to defend, though Reno did usually unintentionally pick fights with people. It was mostly his attitude and his cocky jokes that triggered people. Though Rude liked that about Reno, he actually liked every side of Reno. Rude had seen the red head in every sort of situation and emotion, grumpy, pissed, happy, drunk and needy and flirty, even a very apologetic Reno. A small smile formed on the corners of the big guys mouth as he thinks about Reno and his very many emotions. Though not many people saw those emotions, so Rude was lucky or maybe unlucky? Maybe a mix of both.

"We are almost there, hobble faster." Rude said with a grin, getting a groan of complaint from Reno which was followed by a playful yet hard smack to the back from the redhead, who was also glaring at Rude.

It only took around 5 minutes for the duo to finally reach the Honeybee Inn. Once they got there, they were let in right away. They were taken to a booth in their favorite spot, away from everyone, with a decent view of the stage. Once they sat down, Reno checked the time. "Okay, since we have time to kill before the the show starts, I've been meaning to ask you something.." his voice trials off a little towards the end.

Rude raised an eyebrow in confusion, taking off his sunglass since they were now inside a building. He stares at Reno. "Are you alright Reno?" He asked softly, slightly concerned, this wasn't like Reno. Rude knew his partner in crime like the back of his hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Reno slightly snaps, overwhelmed for a moment, he then sighs "Sorry... I was uhh.. I was just thinking.. We have known each other for long time now, ya know.." The red haired male was getting nervous and Rude noticed this, but he stayed silent, giving a small nod and just let Reno talk.

"Well.." Reno shifted around a little, trying to find the right words to say. "I was wondering, if... You maybe would want to be more than friends.. I know our job makes things like this difficult... But-" Reno eyes widen for a moment but then he closes his eyes. Rude had cut off the rambling Reno was starting to do, by kissing the red head on the lips. Rude made the kiss meaningful, letting his partner know how he felt and to stop rambling like an idiot.

Just because their job was dangerous, doesn't mean they didn't deserve some happiness. They kept each other sane at work, they got along great. They would figure things out later. Right now, just about them. Reno and Rude were busy making out in their booth, not paying much attention to the show. 

.

.

* * * * 

-The day before-

Smack.  
Something hard hit the redhead over the back of the head as he was trying to check on the kid who seemed to be dying in front of him. The kid was dying, and it was a trap, just for Reno. These men knew the redheads' weakness, children. He'd stop to help a child in need, no questions asked. Today, this kind hearted act, would bite Reno in the ass. He was going to regret being kind. His world turned blurry, nearly falling onto his face, Reno used his hands to keep himself up. 'What the fuck was that?' Reno went to look behind him but he got kicked in the gut, causing him to fall over. 

Reno immediately tried to get back up, anger following through him. "You little shi-" he couldn't even finish his sentence before he was kicked again, hard in the side which caused him to fall over again. The attackers were laughing, cat calling the redhead, only making him mad. The redhead couldn't figure out why him of all people, sure he was an omega, which was a rare thing, but he was on suppressants, no one should be able to smell him. Oh how he hated being born an omega. Only one out of every ten births would result in an omega, even then most of those were slum omegas, so they'd mostly get kidnapped and end up dead. 

"How about you fuck heads, back off before you get hurt-" Reno hissed at them, trying to get up again, only to be kicked back down by what smelled like an Alpha. 

"Oh really now? Looks to me, that you're in quite the situation, cutie~" The Alpha grinned. "Oh you smell delightful. Lucky us that you're not bonded with anyone. No one can sense that you're in danger. Shame. Stupid Beta." He man kept Reno down with one foot firmly on his back. 

Reno was just thankful the suppressants were working. They thought he was just another Beta male. Reno tried to get up, but couldn't, he was currently slowly reaching for his Electro-Mag Rod (EMR). "Pffft. I don't need a bitch ass Alpha to control me." The redhead stated, sounding very calm, given his current situation. One of the betas that was with the Alpha had noticed what Reno was doing and kicks the redhead in the head, thankfully only knocking him out. 

Reno didn't know what happened to him, his world had gone black. He honestly swore he was dead, killed next to some helpless child. But he went dead, he slowly started to wake up. His whole body hurt, he was also naked. 'What did they do to me?' Reno thought to himself. Then he felt someone pick him up, a familiar sent filled his nose, he could cry, but he wouldn't. He opened his eyes just a little to see his Aibou. Looking over he saw the four badly beaten bodies, none of them were moving, not even breathing. Did Rude kill them all? 

Looking back at the big Turk who was carrying him away. "I hurt-" he managed to whine out to him. 

Rude grits his teeth. "I'm sorry Reno... I didn't get here soon enough.. I'm taking you straight to the medical ward."

Reno closed his eyes, he was able to put two and two together, he knew what happened. Those bastards raped him. They had their way with a helpless man, such disgusting monsters. He was glad they were dead. Fucking monsters. He wanted to scream, he wanted to yell and cry, but he couldn't. He wasn't going to look weak, not in front of the Alpha he trusted with his life.


	2. The beginning of the pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reno and Rude go on a mission, and it doesn't go according to plan.

This was supposed to be simple right? Well, unfortunately, not everything goes according to plan...

There was no movement in the building, not even the sound of the wind blowing through any windows. Darkness. Stale air. It smelt like old wet dog as the duo entered the building silently from the rooftop access. Reno looked around, confused. The place was very dusty, there was no signs of life. But their target was seen entering the small one storey building. The redhead took a few steps, weapon in hand, ready to shock the shit out of anyone or any rat who came near. 

“Maybe the intel was wrong?” The redhead sounded so confused as he slowly looked around for any footsteps that weren't theirs. Looking for anything in the horribly lit building. He then froze, sniffing the air. “Something sweet?.... Fuck. Rude, run!” The redhead booked it for the nearest window trying to not breathe as that smell was most defiantly some sort of knockout gas. Rude was hot on his heels.

Reno tried to open the window, it didn't budge. He hit the window, but not even a scratch. The duo both tried to get out, but failed. The room got dark, both males falling to the floor, first Reno and a minute later, Rude hit the ground. Things had gone from confusing to bad, very quickly.

* * * * * *

-A few hours later-

Rude struggled against the cuffs on his wrists. It was awfully cold in the room.. Wait, was he naked? They didn't matter. His arms arms behind his back and he was attached to something.. A pipe of some sort? He couldn't tell. His main focus was finding his partner, his omega, and getting out. Were the lights out in the room? He had to focus for a moment. No. He was blindfolded. He tried to listen for any signs of his partner, anything, breathing, snoring, complaint.. Nothing. He sniffs the air a little, again nothing, not even a hint of the redhead in the room. It was unnerving, it was terrifying, all the big Turk could hear, was his own heartbeat pounding in his ears, his heart was racing. Where was Reno? Where was his Omega? Rude went to open his mouth to say something but just felt a sharp pain in his jaw, he couldn't move his jaw without pain. It wasn't broken, or at least he didn't think it was? Was he knocked around while he was out cold? How long had the been out for? So many questions with no answers.

That's when he heard it, a scream from his partner. It sounded like it was of pain and anger. The scream had been muffled, so Reno was confirmed even more to not be in the same room, dam it! Rude kept a straight face, his thoughts running wild. How? Why? He needed to get to Reno, that scream broke his heart. He heard something, a door open? Then some light footsteps.

“Oh, you are awake?~ It took you long enough, big guy.” A female voice spoke out, her tone was so cold, if it was humanly possible to breathe ice, that's what would happen when the bitch spoke. Rude wiggled a little, looking in the general direction of the voice, but staying silent. He caught a whiff of her sent, a Beta? Or was she an omega on suppressants? He couldn't tell. Though, there was something about her sent that was familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. He wanted to ask so many questions, but he couldn't, not like he could talk, even if he wanted to, his jaw hurt a lot. But why?

There was a good dozen or so reasons why anyone would want to kill a Turk. The Turks, were the bad guys. They had killed countless people for many different reasons. Killing an Alpha was also a thing that happened a lot, less competition for the rare omegas. Rude fixed his posture, sitting up straight, growling lowly, showing he was an Alpha and the beta was overstepping her boundaries.

“Ya know.. Your friend is a lot tougher than he looks.” There was a small, unamused sigh from the Beta female. “Funny really, he didn't even flinch or bat an eye when I kicked you right in the jaw.” The female taps Rude on the jaw, sending pain shooting through his jaw and face region, making his eyes tear up just a little, but thankfully the blindfold hid the small amount of tears that had formed. The female studied Rude for a moment, running a finger along the big guy's jawline, causing him even more pain. “I've got a lot in store for you two.. Oh, and your boss will never find you two, so maybe you should worry. Show some emotion, because your phones, and body cams are leading your boss on a wild goose chase. It will be really fucking funny when he finally tracks down your stuff and neither of you are there.” A sadistic, evil, psychotic giggle came from the female. “Maybe he'll cry, or maybe he will just replace you two." She then pats Rude on the top of his head a few times, a little bit roughly. "You should rest up now. I won't let the redhead die, not yet.. It is just way to fun to watch him cry and bleed.” She then walked out of the room, or at least that is what it sounded like.

That information Rude just got, it hurt him more than any form of physical pain that woman could do to him. Hurt him, break his bones, pour salt or lemon juice on any open wounds and he wouldn't budge. Hurt Reno and he'd start to squirm. Make Reno scream and cry enough, and Rude would talk.

Reno was his strength.

Reno, was his weakness.

Rude struggles against the cuffs, pulling and squirming. He was trying so hard to get out, only managing to hurt his wrists, he could smell the blood, he could feel the warm blood starting to slowly trickle down from his wrists to his hands. He kept struggling, he didn't care about anything, all he wanted was to save Reno. 

* * *

Reno was cuffed to a chair with an open back, wrists and ankles firmly secured. Naked. He wasn't exactly in the best of conditions, to add to the 'old' wounds from the other day. Three of his finger nails were missing, his hand was shaking from the pain. They had poured rubbing alcohol on the finger wounds, cleaning them, but also causing immense amounts of pain. The redhead looked up as he heard the sound of the female's shoes on the ground. 

The female was wearing a red knee length dress, black flats, and a fancy looking watch. She had dark brown eyes, and chin length black hair. "I thought you'd be happier to see me. Your partner is still alive, for now. Lucky you I haven't decided who I want to kill first."

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Reno spoke up, finally not calling her a psychopathic bitch, or some other not so nice things. "What the fuck are you expecting to get from this!? If you want money, I can get you any amount you want! Just don't hurt him!" He tried to reason with her. Though, it wasn't going to work. "You could at least tell me your name, so I don't have to keep calling you, Bitch."

The female laughs a little, slowly walking around the redhead. "I don't need your tainted money, Turk." She hissed in anger. "I'm going to get my revenge on your boss, in so many ways. I technically only need one of you alive. I'd have a better chance of success with your partner, an Alpha. But, I'll be using you both, once done with you, I'll feed one of you to my pets." She grins at Reno, running a finger along one of his shoulders before going to grab something of the wall, out of the redheads sight. "You.. You can call meee, Sofia."

Reno heard the snap of the whip followed by the pain on his back. He grunts in discomfort. "On second thought, I'll just keep calling you Psychopathic bitch." He growled at her. 

"Oh no, hun. You won't, not when I'm done with you. You'll be a good little puppet for me." The female whips Reno again. "I'll break you." She walks around in front of the redhead. Reaching behind herself, unzipping her dress, wiggling out of it. Her breasts freed from the cloth cage. She straddles the redhead, slowly grinding against him. "Deny me what I want, and I'll hurt your little alpha buddy~ Understood?" 

Reno grunts at the whip, his eyes widen when the almost naked woman was on him. "No no no. Please. No. I don't.. You're not my type! I only like dick." Reno had his reasons for that, growing up a slum rat, he experimented a lot. He'd get hard when teased by women, he'd release his load for them, but he hated it, every time. He'd just be imagining a cute Beta male riding him any time he slept with a female. "Seriously, fuck off! Bitch!" 

The female grins, slightly bouncing in the Redhead's lap. "What was that? I am going to enjoy this. Will you cry for me to stop?" She was aroused by the thought of this man crying for her to stop, her panties getting wet. "Go ahead, scream and cry, no one can hear you~" A dark, psychopathic giggle, followed by a just as dark laugh, comes from her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this one, it is starting to get a little dark. I know, I'm abusing Reno at this point-- buuuuut, I secretly enjoy it.
> 
> Next chapter will be the good good, well the bad bad for Reno. ;) I promise
> 
> Don't worry, there will be a chapter of calm coming up, sometime, I swear!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here!  
> I'm hoping for this story to have at least 10 chapters.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed, feel free to leave any comments! I love to read what others have to say!
> 
> This chapter is just the beginning, it is way shorter than what I wanted. But I'm not the best writer in the world, so please be gentle with any criticism. Lol.
> 
> I do plan to get more creative as I write more. More characters will be brought in and things should get more spicy in the later chapters.


End file.
